


Ethan's dream

by vampire_lovers_bite



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_lovers_bite/pseuds/vampire_lovers_bite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving Beacon Hills, Ethan has been moving around to avoid the people he has wronged and to try and get over his now ex - boyfriend Danny. He hates sleeping at night because of Danny now....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethan's dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is off the top of my head after I hadn't slept in a day and I was looking at shirtless Teen Wolf guys. Meh

I sat on the motel bed and looked around the run down place, I ran a hand through my short blonde hair as I stared at my duffel bag. I reached inside and grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of basket ball shorts before I walked into the small bathroom, it's been three months since I left California. Now I was in a motel in Nevada, I promised Scott that I'd make things right with those that Aiden and I wronged but so far, I've escaped death more times then I did in Beacon Hills.  
I hadn't contacted Scott since I left, I want to set things straight before I contacted him unless he needed me. I turned on the warm water before I removed my clothes, I needed to find a laundromat to wash my clothes. After my quick shower of washing off blood, dirt and sweat; I walked over to the single bed and crawled under the covers. My clean shirt smelled just like Danny and it made my heart ache, I missed my cute human. His laugh, his smile and the way his eyes sparkled no matter what.  
I closed my eyes with Danny on my mind and the smell of his cologne on my shirt, my dreams went Danny's way of course, when didn't they. I dreamt that I was cuddling with Danny after a long day at school, my head resting against his chest which rose and fell with each of his breathes. Our hands were intertwined and rested on his abdomen, his free hand ran through my short hair as I tried to stay awake.  
"Hey Ethan" He murmured.  
"Yeah Danny?" I opened my eyes to look at him.  
"You love me right?"  
"Of course I love you"  
"Good, because I love you too"  
He leaned down and pressed a nice and soft kiss on my lips, which I happily returned. He went back to running his hand through my hair and I felt so relaxed here in his arms like I had found the place where I belonged. However, when my eyes opened again I was in that cold motel bed with sunlight trickling in through the crack in the curtains. I felt tears fill my eyes and I hugged one of the pillows to my chest, I had left Danny to make everything right so he could be safe even when we were over.  
This is the price I have to pay for finally falling completely in love with someone, I don't like the pain in my chest. It feels like I'm losing Aiden all over again, I sat up in the bed and grabbed my dirty clothes from yesterday. I shoved them into the duffel bag and slipped on my sneakers, I slung my bag over my shoulder and left the room. I walked down to the car Scott had me buy after selling Aiden's motorcycle and mine, I stopped in my tracks when I saw a very familiar figure sitting on the hood of my car. He wore skinny jeans, a striped v - neck shirt and his favorite sweater with the sleeves pushed up. His black hair was spiked up in its normal way and his brown eyes landed on me, making my heart skip a beat.  
"Danny?" I asked, forcing my voice to work.  
"Hey Ethan" He smiled at me.  
I dropped my bag and ran to him, throwing my arms around him as I buried my face in his chest. I pressed my face into his chest, breathing in his familiar scent which made me relax a lot more.  
"I told you Ethan I love you, when you love a person, you go after them. No matter what"  
Danny grabbed my chin and tilted my head up, before he leaned down and captured my lips in the sweetest kiss we had ever shared. I looked up at him, studying his face carefully to make sure he was really here.  
"I love you so much Danny"


End file.
